1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure device for wood-milling machines with an arm, attached to a bearing support, that can be pivoted around a horizontal axis and carries both a pressure shoe, which acts upon the top of the work piece and is vertically and horizontally adjustable, and a vertically adjustable guidance element, which presses the work piece horizontally against a stop and can be pivoted around a vertical axis.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Pressure devices of this type are known, for example, from the pamphlet entitled "SUVA Throat Protection Apparatus"("SUVA Kehlschutzapparat") issued by the Swiss Accident Insurance Company (SUVA) in February 1966. Here both the guidance element and the pressure shoe are attached to guide rods, which can be moved vertically in bearing blocks held on the arm. Clamping screws, which are screwed into each bearing block and act against rods attached to the arm, serve to lock the guidance element and the pressure shoe into the set vertical position. In addition, there are other clamping screws with which the selected position of the rods in the longitudinal direction of the arm can be fixed. And in order to set the angular position of the guidance element, there is an additional clamping screw via which the rods are attached to the arm, as a result of which an adjustment in the angle of the guidance element also leads to a turning of the pressure shoe.